Ragna the Bloodedge/Quotes
Character Introduction * Heh, so this is one of the "possibilities", huh. In that case, all I'll to do is BEAT ALL OF YOU up! This is getting interesting... I'll show you, the power of the AZURE! Battle Quotes * "Hell's!" (using Hell's Fang) * "Fang!" (using Hell's Fang followup) * "Go get um!" (using Hell's Fang) * "Pay attention!" (using Gaunlet Hades) * "Gauntlet Hades!" (using Gauntlet Hades followup) * "Gauntlet Hades!" (using Gauntlet Hades) * "Dumbass!" (using Gauntlet Hades followup) * "Inferno Divider!" (using Inferno Divider) * "Pathetic!" (using Inferno Divider) * "Crush!" (using Dead Spike) * "Dead Spike!" (using Dead Spike) * "Screw off!" (Using Dead Spike from Extra Skill) * "Stay down!" (during axe kick from Upper followup of Inferno Divider) * "Break!" (during axe kick from Upper followup of Inferno Divider) * "You're in my way!" (using Inferno Divider) * "Scatter!" (during axe kick from Upper followup of Inferno Divider) * "Break you!" (during axe kick from Upper followup of Inferno Divider) * "Blood Scyther!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "This will leave a mark!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "Gonna cut you down!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "Belial Edge!" (Jumping "C") * "Useless!" (Jumping "C") * "Here I go." (Jumping "C") * "Watch your feet!" (down "C") * "You see this?" (neutral "C") * "No holding back!" (if Ragna lands a Crush Assault) * "Bastard!" (Auto combo 5AAA) * "This will hurt!" (Throw) * "Let's finish this!" (Distortion Skill Duo) * "Let's keep it going!" (Distortion Skill Duo) * "Let darkness consume you!" (using Devoured by Darkness Distortion Skill) * "It's over!" (using Devoured by Darness Distortion Skill) * "See ya!" (After Devoured by Darkness Distortion Skill) * "Carnage.....Scissors!!!!" (using Carnage Scissors Distortion Skill) * "Carnage Scissors!" (using Carnage Scissors Distortion Skill) * "I'll devoured you!" (Carnage Scissors Distortion Skill follow-up) * "Nightmare Edge! " (using Nightmare Edge) * "Fall!" (Using Nightmare Edge) * "Drown in darkness!" (using Nightmare Edge) * "Seriously?" (using follow up from Nightmare Edge) * "How's that?" * "Die!" * "You dead yet?" * "You scared?" * "Shit!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Son of a ...!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Dammit!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Seriously?" (If getting hit or punished) * "Annoying!" (recovered after being hit) * "Let's go!" (recovered after being hit) * "Bring it!" (recovered after being hit) * "Nice try!" (Blocking) * "Weak!" (Blocking) * "Get lost!" (Reject Guard) * "Move over!" (Cross Burst) * "Not so fast! (Cross Burst) * "Try and keep up!" (using Cross Combo) * "This is the end!" (using Cross Combo) * "I've got this." (Duo Change) * "Geez!" (Duo Change) * "You bastard!" (remaining player) * "Blazblue, Activate!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Idea Engine, engaged!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Black Onslaught! Black Zagan! Nightmare Rage! Destruction! (Astral Heat) * "I'll show you the power of the Azure! I'll showed you fear! There's no hell, only the void." (Astral Heat) Assist Quotes * "Go get um!" (any partner skill character) * "Take over!" (any partner skill character) * "Come here." (any partner skill character) * "Back me up!" (any partner skill character) * "You're up!" (any partner skill character) * "Hyde!" (when calling Hyde for a partner skill) * "Ruby!" (when calling Ruby for a partner skill) * "Yu!" (when calling Yu Narukami for a partner skill) * "Noel!" (when calling Noel for a partner skill) * "Jin!" (when calling Jin for a partner skill) * "C'mon, perv!" (when calling Jin for a partner skill) * "Mai!" (when calling Mai for a partner skill) * "Tsubaki!" (when calling Izayoi for a partner skill) * "Yang!" (when calling Yang for a partner skill) * "Mad Dog!" (when calling Azrael for a partner skill) * "Nu!" (when calling Nu-13 for a partner skill) * "Makoto!" (when calling Makoto for a partner skill) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''Brother! Let's kill each other! :Ragna: Stop crying you little punk! I'll deal with you later. Noel Vermillion :Noel: What do we do, Ragna?! We haven’t devised a strategy or anything?! :Ragna: Huh? Who cares? Rachel Alucard :Rachel: It's time for your debut, Ragna. Go work up a sweat for the both of us. :Ragna: Pipe down and get off your high horse already! Hakumen :Hakumen: Your destruction at my hand is merely a matter of time. :Ragna: That's my line. You better not stab me in the back. Nu-13 :Nu: Who dares to stand in Ragna and Nu's way? Do you want to die? :Ragna: Personally, I'd welcome death right about now. Azrael :Azrael: Hors d-oeuvres first, then the main dish. Right, Grim Reaper? :Ragna: Sure. If you make it til' then, Mad Dog. Platinum the Trinity :Sena: Umm... please don’t hurt us, Mr. ...Pedo. :Ragna: I'm not a pedophile! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Leaving my back to you, Ragna. Now let's go. :Ragna: Got it. Don't push yourself too hard, Master. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''Izanagi. :Ragna: Heh. I guess that's one idea. :Yu: Let me work with you. I won't be able to do this otherwise. :Ragna: (sigh) Do whatever you want. Just don't fall behind. :Yu: Then we're a team. Now… :Both: LET’S GO! Aegis :Aegis: I'll have you watch my blind spot. :Ragna: You better not shoot me with that thing. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Ragna: ''Cut straight through and take'em down. You got a problem with that? :Hyde: Not at all. That's what I always do. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: May your soul be redeemed under the light of the Licht Kreis. :Ragna: Done with the introduction, huh? Then let’s do this. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool! Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!? :Ragna: Do that later! Just get away! Blake Belladonna :Ragna: Sorry, but I'm gonna do what I want. :Blake: Sure, I just have to follow along. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''With those obstacles out of the way... :Ragna: Tch. (runs off) :Jin: ...Let's get back to killing each other! ...Brother? BROTHER!? Noel Vermillion :Noel: W-We did it. We won. :Ragna: Geez, that was close. Rachel Alucard :Rachel: You were sufficient, I suppose... for a mongrel. :Ragna: Yeah yeah. Good for you. Hakumen :Hakumen: I cannot ignore the evil that courses through your veins. :Ragna: Give it a rest. The crazy act is getting boring. Nu-13 :Nu: Do you get it now? Nu's the only one allowed to hurt Ragna. :Ragna: Um, when did I say you were allowed to hurt me? Azrael :Azrael: Pathetic. I'm not even full. :Ragna: Tch. You're really on the warpath. Platinum the Trinity :Luna: You’re pretty good...for a pedo. :Ragna: I said I’m not a pedophile, dammit! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Come on now. You're just rough around the edges as ever. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ragna: ''Not bad! You got some moves. :Yu: Hm. Right back at ya. Aegis :Aegis: I accept all comers, Shadow or not. :Ragna: You've got to be kidding. We don't need any more trouble. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Sorry, I don't have any more time to waste on you! :Ragna: Ha, kid's got some stones. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: A victor has been determined. Any more fighting would be meaningless. :Ragna: You hear that? Now get lost! ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Ahh that power... I just got to know more about that thing. :Ragna: FYI: I ain't doing it. Blake Belladonna :Ragna: Feh. Nothing but small fry. :Blake: Says you. You don't know what I had to go through. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''Wait, Brother! I said WAIT! We should be killing each other right now! :Ragna: Damn, you're annoying... Fine, get over here and I'll put you to sleep! Noel Vermillion :Noel: Nice work, Ragna! Um, I made you a drink, if you're thirst--'' :Ragna: ''N-NO THANKS! Rachel Alucard :Rachel: I believe it's time for some tea. Ragna, would you start the preparations? :Ragna: Yeah, no. Go drink some river water. Hakumen :Hakumen: You are the very essence of evil, the heart of darkness. Your continued existence is a blight upon this world. :Ragna: Your speeches are getting old. If you wanna play the hero, then shut up and fight! Nu-13 :Nu: Hey, Ragna, Nu did her best, right? Tell me I'm a good girl♪ :Ragna: Sigh... No matter what I say, she's gonna hear what she wants to hear. Azrael :Azrael: Now, it's time for the main course. You better leave me satisfied, Grim Reaper...! :Ragna: Bring it. You just bit off more than you could chew! Platinum the Trinity :Sena: Lunaaa... Th-This guy’s eyes are scaring me... :Luna: Right? He’s TOOOTALLY a creeper. :Ragna: Gimme a break... Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Alright, sit your behind down right there. Didja forget everything I taught ya? You really call that "fighting"? Fine then, guess we gotta start all over from the very beginnin'. Get yourself ready. : Ragna: Urk... Cut me some slack, Master... ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ragna: ''Look. I don't give a damn about the "strength of your bonds", but if you keep your eyes forward, I'll watch your back. :Yu: Our worlds may be different, but our bonds are shared... If you fight by my side, Ragna-san, I'll cut us a path! Aegis :Aegis: I've seen your fighting firsthand now, Ragna-san. Your skills and unpleasant appearance are worthy of your bounty. :Ragna: Heh, you think...? Hey! What do you mean, "unpleasant appearance"!? ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Ragna: ''Go home, kid. From here on out, your life's on the line. :Hyde: Little too late to worry about that. It has been ever since that fateful night... Orie Ballardiae :Ragna: It’s a mission, it’s justice, it’s fate... Do you always need some sort of justification to fight? What a drag. :Orie: Power without purpose is nothing but violence. My oath is not a shackle, it’s a boon. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Whoa, your weapon transforms too, right? And, it looks just like Crescent Rose! Hey, what other tricks can it do!? How much does it weight? What's it made out of!? Can I hold it? Please? Please? :Ragna: Argh, shut up! Just-- stop talking! Blake Belladonna :Blake: Geez... You're charging in head-first without even thinking. You could at least pay a LITTLE attention to your partner. :Ragna: Sorry, but in a fight, I'd rather not screw around. Generic * "Alright, who's next? ...Hey, hurry it up or I'll leave you behind." Category:Quotes